


Making Up

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, Side Quests, Wordcount: 100, where the druffalo roam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Dorian is not amused by the antics of Druffy the druffalo.





	Making Up

“I said I was sorry.”

Dorian shivered on the riverbank.  “I thought guiding that forsaken druffalo through the canyon and past an active Fade rift would be the end of us.  Then it decided to knock me into that pile of  _ kaffas _ !”

Theo sat next to him.  “We did gain some influence in this region.”  

Dorian stared at him.  “A farmer gave us his undying thanks for rescuing his recalcitrant ruminant.”

“Come on, Dor, how can I make it up to you?”

Dorian channeled a small force spell and Theo pitched forward into the chilly water.  “That’s a good start.”


End file.
